warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Night's End
Event Information New Event Prizes Past Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Notable Event Features Sector Base Prize Draw Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Event Base & Fortress Layouts States of Repair - Event Command Center Additional Information *The Cyclone has a Event Shop Purchase Limit of 6 and a Total Event Unlock Limit of 24. *Sandstorm Bases Point Increase : Completing a Sandstorm Base will credit 5 Mission Points to the Player's Progress Bar. **Once a Player collects a total of 120 Mission Points on their Progress Bar they will automatically be awarded the Sandstorm. Trivia *''Operation: Night's End'' is the 4th Special Event to feature the Corpus faction. *''Operation: Night's End'' is the 4th Special Event to use the Sector Goal as an Event Feature. *''Operation: Night's End'' is the 4th Annual "UNDEAD" Special Event featuring Zombies. **Previous events in the Undead Series were : ***Operation: Undead Harvest ( 2012 ) ***Operation: Undead Rising ( 2013 ) ***Operation: Undead Swarm ( 2014 ) *''Operation: Night's End'' is the first event to feature Land Mines in the Event Bases since ??? **Some Tier A Event Bases are mined with Shape Charges Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : **''First appearance of a new Event Feature.'' - Zombie Spawner Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Night's End - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 10/07/15 ) - Operation: Night's End - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 10/20/15 ) - Official Operation: Night's End Discussion Thread - ( Official ) - Event Discussion *Kixeye Forum ( 10/20/15 ) - Tips and Tricks - Operation: Night's End - ( Official ) - Tips and Tricks *Kixeye Forum ( 10/21/15 ) - THE ULTIMATE ZOMBIE SURVIVAL POST - Player Provided Tips on Zombies *Kixeye Forum ( 10/24/15 ) - Night's End Improvements - Event Changes *Kixeye Reddit Page ( 00/00/00 ) - /r/warcommander - ( Official ) - Official WC Reddit Page Quotes Gallery - Event Messages NightsEnd-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 Pre-Event Message NightsEnd-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 Pre-Event Message NightsEnd-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Event Message #3 24 hr to Start NightsEnd-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 Event Start NightsEnd-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 24h Remaining NightsEnd-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Event End Gallery - Event Features Zombie Gas Launcher.png|Event Feature : Zombie Gas Launcher 77vdO7g.png|Event Feature : Zombie Spawner SandstormBase-MapICON-Labled.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Sandstorm Base FloodTurret-EventFeature.png|Event Feature : Flood Turret StormTurret-EventFeature.png|Event Feature : Storm Turret Gallery - Event Misc Choose-A-Start-Tier.png|Starting Tier Selection NightsEnd-EventMissions-All-Closed.png|Tiered Bracket System ABC Version NightsEnd-EventTierObjectives-All.png|Event Objectives & XP Rewards All Tiers ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(6%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #16 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event Gallery - Event Instructions NightsEnd-Instructions-1of2.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals Gallery - Event Shop Cyclone-LargePic.png|Cyclone NightOwl-LargePic.png|Night Owl MarksmanLeader-LargePic.png|Marksman Leader ToxicOffender-LargePic.png|Toxic Offender NightsEndWarTrophy-LargePic.png|Night's End War Trophy NightsEnd-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Tier Prizes TierPrizeDraw.png|Tier Prize Chest Cyclone-TierA-Award.png|Tier A Prize SpecialEvent-TierPrize-ToxicOffender.png|Tier A Prize SpecialEvent-TierPrize-Infiltrator.png|Tier B Prize SpecialEvent-TierPrize-GoCommando.png|Tier B Prize Gallery - Sector Prize Draw Corpus-Sandstorm-PrizeDraw-NightsEnd.png|Sandstorm Base Prize Draw Sandstorm-LargePic.png|Sandstorm Base Award Sandstorm Corpus-Sandstorm-PrizeDraw-ThoriumAward.png|Sandstorm Base Award Thorium Payout SustainingPlate-LargePic.png|Sustaining Plate New AbandonShip!-LargePic.png|Abandon Ship! New Firestorm-WarPaint-LargePic.png|Firestorm Sandstorm War Paint New Jaws-WarPaint-LargePic.png|Jaws Sandstorm War Paint New Tiger-WarPaint-LargePic.png|Tiger Sandstorm War Paint New CorpusCommander-LargePic.png|Corpus Commander DiffusionPlating-LargePic.png|Diffusion Plating Self-DestructingWarheads-LargePic.png|Self-Destructing Warheads TitaniumBlades-LargePic.png|Titanium Blades Gallery - Backgrounds Cave-Background.jpg|Cave Base Background Dam Fortress-Background.jpg|Dam Base Background Desert Plains-Background.jpg|Graveyard Base Background Mountain Fortress-Background.jpg|Helipad Outpost Base Mountain Hideout-Background.jpg|Hideout Base Background City Ruins-Background.jpg|Infected City Base Background Mausoleum-Background.jpg|Kane's Fortress Background Zombie Fortress-Background.jpg|Kane's Laboratory Background Forest Valley-Background.jpg|Kane's Valley Base Background Platform Island-Background.jpg|Oil Rig Background Natural Island-Background.jpg|Zombie Island Background Cerberus-FortressCompound-Satellite2-Background.jpg Video Navigation Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Corpus - Antagonist Category:Undead Series Category:A to Z